


Moments in Elysium 3

by 1917_and_feelings



Series: Moments in Elysium [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cardiophilia, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sentimental, This Just In: Patroclus Is A Big Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Have some fluff the fine Valentine’s Day weekend.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Moments in Elysium [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148225
Kudos: 62





	Moments in Elysium 3

Patroclus wakes up first to the warm golden light of Elysium shining in through the curtains. It cloaked everything in gold and warmth and casted long shadows across the room.

Achilles was still sound asleep next to him, not one to wake easily. Patroclus gazed at his lover with a grin on his face.

The blond truly was a sight to behold at any moment. He could be doing something ridiculous and still look good doing it. Battle was the only exception to this rule, he couldn’t stand looking at Achilles while he had a crazed look in his and eyes and was covered in the blood of other men. It never felt like his Achilles, it always felt like Ares had taken control of his lover.

There were a few times during the war that he couldn’t even bring himself to touch Achilles or meet his eye until he’d calmed down and cleaned up. It was rough for both of them but they managed.

Achilles’ blond hair was sprawled messily about the pillow acting as a makeshift halo, the sunlight giving it a bit of glow. His face was peaceful and relaxed, far more relaxed than it ever is when he’s awake.

Patroclus looked at the few scars on his face from their mortal years. Earned in roughhousing, sparring, and battle. Achilles always seemed insecure by them but Patroclus never saw why he was, he thought they were mildly endearing, each one telling a story. Achilles sighed in his sleep and moved closer to Patroclus which only made the older man smile and gently drape an arm over him.

He let his fingers gently dance on the ridge of Achilles’ spine, feeling each knob of it as he went down. It reminded him of their anatomy lessons with Chiron. How they would sit together and run their fingers over the other’s spine, ribs, and other bones as they memorized them.

Their bodies were still lanky and youthful at the time not quite as muscular and filled in as they now were so it was easy to see and feel every part of each other.

He let his hand drift to Achilles’ side and continued to slowly rub up and down. It was oddly comforting, just feeling Achilles and knowing he was right there with him. His hand moved to Achilles’ toned chest, his touch as gentle as ever as he let it explore.

His hand came to rest right where Achilles’ heart would be and was stunned when he felt rhythmic beating. He kept his hand there and continued to feel the beating. It seems the gods granted mortals the mercy of keeping certain bodily functions after death. He figured he’d be pretty thrown off if he no longer felt a pulse or felt the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Patroclus let his mind take him back to the nights during the war. Where hope was futile and they were hanging on by a thread. He remembers how after raids Achilles would come crawling into bed with him and press his head to his chest. How Achilles would lay in complete silence just listening to Patroclus’ heartbeat, slowly tapping the rhythm out against his side.

It had started as a once in a while thing, but soon turned into a routine thing as the war dragged on from months into years. Almost like Achilles needed the reassurance that Patroclus was there and loved him.

Sometimes the roles were reversed. If Achilles noticed that Patroclus was starting to become worked up, overwhelmed, or dejected he’d pull him to his chest in a tight embrace. Carefully holding his head to his heart. It worked every time.

A smile tugged on Patroclus’ lips as another vivid memory came to him.

It was only a few months before into the war and they were in bed together. The hour had been late and the camp was silent not even animals were making a sound. Achilles had his head pressed to his chest, slowly tapping the rhythm of his heart against his ribs with his fingers.

“You have a beautiful heart philtatos.” Achilles had said sleepily.

“How do you know that? You’ve never seen my heart. Only heard it and felt it.”

“I don’t need to see it to know what I’m saying is true.” Achilles replied in a matter of fact manner.

Patroclus said, “That doesn’t answer my question. How can you call something beautiful without seeing it.”

Achilles lifted his head and briefly made eye contact with Patroclus before putting his head back down on his chest.

“It belongs to you,” he said at last, “it resides in your body. It’s your life source no doubt. Without it you wouldn’t be here. Your kindness, love, good looks, wit, and skill wouldn’t be gracing this earth if it weren’t for it. Therefore it is beautiful because it is you, and you are beautiful.”

Patroclus merely stared down at Achilles torn between wanting to just roll over and go to bed and pretend that none of that happened, and wanting to make love to Achilles for being so good to him.

Achilles chuckled, “It sped up, so I think you agree and like what I said whether you admit it or not.”

“Oh come here.”

Patroclus pulled him up into a lengthy kiss, neither of them uttered a word for a good long while after that.

Patroclus smiled even more and fought back a fond laugh. They were, and are, so madly in love with one another. He could now see why attempting to hide their relationship had failed miserably. It was so obvious that even a blind person could’ve seen it. Even Lord Poseidon who resided at the bottom of the oceans could see it from where he was, and Lord Zeus atop Mount Olympus could see it. And even bitter Lord Hades could see it from his throne in the Underworld.

He moved his hand to the nape of Achilles’ neck and rested there firmly. Just as he did Achilles shifted and his eyes fluttered open.

Patroclus cooed, “Good morning beloved.”

Achilles gave a tired smile, “G’mornin’ my heart...”

Was it actually morning? They had no clue. Time, and times of day, were a concept for the surface and Olympians. None of that mattered down here and most certainly not in the afterlife. There was no need for it when you had eternity.

“Sleep well?”

Achilles nodded, “Yeah, I did, did you?”

“I did. Thanks to you being by my side.”

Achilles blushed and gently shoved Patroclus which only made him laugh.

Once their laughter died down Achilles moved so he was on top of Patroclus. He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss.

They stayed like that for hours, sharing lazy kisses, coy giggles, and gentle touches. Believing this was the eternity they deserved.


End file.
